While conventional techniques may attempt to utilize scene panoramas to construct stereo vision views, occlusion occurs during the view movement, and as such, the scene lacks reality. The present application provides for the interpolation of the views between two scenes taken from different positions giving consideration to the occlusion effect, which will result in the generation of a scene with more reality.
FIG. 5 shows a diagram demonstrating occlusion when conventional techniques are used to generated scenes. For example, when an image capturing device at position A will capture an image in which the two spheres overlap, whereas at position B, the image capturing device will capture an image in which the two spheres do not overlap. FIG. 6A shows an image of the two overlapped spheres in position A, while FIG. 6B shown an image where the two spheres, if using a panoramic image, will still have overlap when the user moves to the position B and the only change is the view of the panoramic image will shift. The view shown in FIG. 2B lacks reality.
In this regard, areas for improving known and existing systems have been identified. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described in connection with embodiments of the present invention